


Food In The Microwave

by Una (haoships)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/Una
Summary: Donghyun got so used to their new dynamics that he became numb.Jangjun is piss drunk and spilled the reason of what brought out the change.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Donghyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first time writing for Golden Child with them on my mind! I noticed a lack of Donghyun/Jangjun stories so here's one for y'all. I hope you like it. 😊
> 
> This is the first installment of two. Update will be soon, I promise. 😊
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it 💚

Donghyun threw hiself on his bed the moment he got in his shared apartment. It's been a long day in the emergency room and he's just drained. There were five patients brought in via stretcher, one of them was a victim of a hit and run. His twelve hour shift stretched to a gruelling twenty four hours. He could have gone home on time but then again, when did he ever? 

He was just falling asleep when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and with just one eye open, reads the message.

 **Jangjun hyung:**  
_There's food in the microwave. I'm heading out now_.

The younger types a quick reply of _thanks_ before he drifted off to sleep. 

  
It was the glare that woke him up. He groans as he pulls his pillow from under his head to cover his face. After a long 9 days of work, he finally gets a day off and he plans on making the most of it. By sleeping it off and sleep he did. 

It was just past noon when he wakes up again, this time feeling refreshed. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and showered. The quick showers he takes before leaving the hospital does not compare to the ones he takes at home. He rubs at his skin with his exfoliator until he sees his skin turns bright red before he washes himself off. 

"I'm going out now. Food in the microwave." Jangjun calls over his shoulder before he closes the front door behind him.

 _There's always food in the microwave._ Donghyun thinks to himself. He did not dwell on it though since his stomach growled at the mention of food. He opens the microwave and sees his favorite beef stew, still warm. His mouth waters and didn't waste any more time. 

He was scrolling through his messages as he eats when he sees the last message. 

"There's always food in the microwave." Donghyun mumbles to himself thinking for the thousandth time where it went wrong. 

  
**Lee.Jang.Jun**

Donghyun doesn't know what happened to be honest. They used to be really close growing up. Donghyun came to be part of the family when he got orphaned at a very young age. Jangjun's parents took the boy in and treated him like their own child when Donghyun's mom died of cancer when he was still a toddler. All Donghyun remembers to this day is how much he cried when Jangjun's mom told him that his mom went to meet God. He was just five years old. 

Jangjun was excited to welcome the little boy to his house. He was an only child after all, and the thought of having a playmate excited the little boy. 

Jangjun took great care of him. They walked to school together, the older holding the younger's little hand. He made sure nobody bothers the younger boy by sitting with him during lunch. This went on until they were in high school. 

Jangjun is the human equivalent of sunshine and happy pills. The boy is bright and hyper and everyone loves him and Donghyun, by extension is a recepient of that love too, despite Donghyun being the opposite of the older. 

Jangjun is just the perfect company for him. Making him laugh when he's having a hard day. Cheer him up when school works get too much. Makes sure he eats and rests when he gets too busy with school and dance classes that he forgets his body's most basic needs. He's the yin to Donghyun's yang. 

Then college happened.

Jangjun had to move out of the family house and live in a dorm. His university is six hours away from home and coming home on weekends is as impossible as Jangjun sitting still for an hour.   
Donghyun missed Jangjun and he made sure to let the other know. They would message from time to time and they would call each other when they're both not too busy. Nothing changed, really, just the distance. Jangjun would come home during long breaks and they would bond like they always did. They played basketball and video games. Jangjun would drive them to the beach if the weather permits. It was all good. 

They were both excited when Donghyun gets admitted to the same college and they already planned on sharing an apartment which Jangjun's parents helped them find. They were okay during the first year. Donghyun would say they even grew much closer after two years of living apart. Jangjun even got Dongyun a part time job at the library. ( _Since you're a nerd and you love books so much.- Jangjun)_

So it really puzzled him when he got home one day from his part time job, Jangjun wouldn't even look at him. Donghyun asked if he was okay and the older just shrugged sayung "Just tired. There's food in the microwave."

  
Donghyun sighs at the memory. It's been way too long since they had a proper conversation. He was just a sophomore taking up nursing when the freaking "food in the microwave" became the constant in any of their encounters. He's now on his second year working as an ER nurse. Donghyun was hurt. But just like any other constant, it became something he got used to. Donghyun became numb and he's quite okay with that. Well, he is now. 

Donghyun spent the day cleaning up. He threw away all expired stuff in the fridge and the cupboards. He grimmaced at what he thinks used to be a burger now covered in molds sitting at the corner of the bottom shelf in the fridge. He thanks the heavens as Jangjun atleast had it sealed in a transparent microwavable container so he didn't have to open it and empty the contents of his stomach involuntarily at the surprise. 

He considered having food delivered but knowing that Jangjun won't be home til late, he decided to take his time and cook something up instead. 

It's past 1am and dinner's long gone cold. Donghyun sticks a note on the door of the fridge.

_Food in the microwave._

  
Donghyun's sleep was disturbed by the nonstop ringing of his phone. He blindly searched for it on the nightstand, quickly answering it once found. 

"Hello?" Donghyun answers with a raspy voice.

He hears loud music in the background melt with Jangjun's giggling voice. 

_"Hello hello hello Donghyun-ah *hic*"_

Donghyun pulls the receiver away from his ear to check the name on the caller ID and frowns when he sees Jangjun's name. _I thought I was dreaming._

"Hyung? Where are you? Are you drunk?" 

_"Hihihihi I am very drunk Donghyun-ssshhi! I think I will pash out shoon."_ Jangjun slurs, still giggling while hiccupping at the same time.

"Send me your location hyung. I'll come and get you." 

The younger was out of his room, grabbing his keys and toeing his shoes on when he hears the notification. He checks the location and breathes a sigh of relief when he recognized the location being a few blocks away. 

Donghyun drives slowly at the street lined up with bars and restaurants. It's almost 4am and it amuses him how much people are still out at this time. He parked his car to the side when he sees Jangjun being held up by two guys, one of them Donghyun recognized. The said guy waves him over the moment he sees him. 

"Thanks for coming dude. He's been pretty out of it tonight. Took all the shots he could." 

"Sorry about that Youngtaek hyung. I'll take him." Donghyun takes Jangjun's arm and was ready for resistance but was in for a surprise when the older unceremoniously throws his arms around the younger and clings onto him.

"Donghyun-ahhhhhhhhh you came to get me~" Jangjun elongates the last syllable sounding like an overjoyed child. 

"Yes hyung. I'm here. Now let's get you home." 

This is the first time Donghyun's seen his hyung this hammered. It's quite amusing if he's being honest. He's clingy, giggly and okay, kinda cute. 

"Donghyun-ah~~ you came for me~~" Jangjun singsongs, hooking his arms on Donghyun's own. 

"Hyung, I'm driving.." the younger does his best to keep the wheel steady. 

"Donghyunahhhhhh" Jangjun continues to whine and cling onto him, pulling his arm a little. 

"Hyung.. please.." Donghyun pushes the older with one hand away from him gently. "We'll talk when we get home."

Jangjun leans back and grins. "Okay~~ I will cloosshe my eyes a littleeeee~~" and he did. It didn't take long before Donghyun hears his passenger snoring softly at his side. 

"I can't believe this is the first conversation we're having.." he muses, the tiniest hint of smile on his face. 

It didn't take long before Donghyun's dragging Jangjun up the stairs to their apartment. Now more than ever he's thankful that they only live on the second floor in this four-storey apartment with no elevators. 

Donghyun's arms gave out just in time to get Jangjun on the couch. 

"We're homeeeeee home home home" Jangjun sings, the stench of whatever he had dancing in the air and almost knocking him out. 

"Hyung you need to brush your teeth."

"I don't want to~~" the older shakes his head, folding his arms across his chest like a child. 

"Suit yourself. I'm going to bed." Donghyun says, suddenly feeling spent. 

"Stayyyyy Donghyun-ahh.. I missed you" Jangjun pouts. 

Donghyun spares him a glace, unsure of what to say. He settles with;

"You're drunk hyung. You won't even know what happened in the morning."

Donghyun makes a move to stand but Jangjun pulls him close.

"Stayyyyyy~~ I missed you sooooo muchhhie Dongdongiee.." the older rubs his cheek against Doghyun's arm. Donghyun feels heat rush up to his face, he's just glad Jangjun's too drunk to notice. 

"Well, if only you hadn't stopped talking to me," Donghyun's eyes grew wide realizing what he just said. Relief washes ovee him as he remembers the other being straight up drunk.

"It's hardd~~"

Donghyun's eyebrows scrunch at that. What's hard?

"What's hard?" He asks, not sure why he even bothered knowing he's gonna get a drunk answer. 

He feels Jangjun's shoulder shake a little. He looks to his side and sees the older trying to stiffle a laugh. 

"What's funny?" Donghyun asks, offended, to be quite honest. 

Jangjun giggles a little, looking at the younger through his eyelashes. He then leans his head on Donghyun's shoulder, the giggling doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon. 

"Because! It's funnyyy~~ you're Dongdongie" Jangjun cups Donghyun's face all of a sudden, looks at him with that wide drunk grin on his face. "You're like my brother _*hic*_ and _*hic*_ i'm supposed to _*hic*_ look after you _*hic*_ like brother but _*hic*_ it's hard~~" Jangjun manages to say in between hiccups. 

"Hyung," Donghyun starts, pulling the older's hands away from his face. "What's so hard about that? We've always been like that. Like brothers."

Jangjun's smile falters and in just a few seconds, tears started forming his eyes. 

_So this is what he's like when he gets really drunk?_ Donghyun thinks to himself, starting to slightly panic because he would never know how to deal with that kind of a drunk Jangjun. 

"It's hard _*hic*_ because _*hic*_ I can't _*hic*_ see you _*hic*_ as a brother anymore." 

Donghyun feels his heart crack for multiple reasons: 1. Seeing Jangjun cry 2. Jangjun might have just told him he doesn't see him as a brother anymore. 

_I'm a nobody to him now, then._

"I don't understand why you're the one crying when you just practically told me I don't matter to you anymore." Donghyun says bitterly, wiping at his own tears. 

"Dongdongie _*hic*_ " Jangjun says, seemingly deaf to what Donghyun had just said. "I love _*hic*_ you and _*hic*_ I hate that _*hic*_ I'm feeling this _*hic*_ way when _*hic*_ you're supposed _*hic*_ to _*hic*_ just be _*hic*_ a _*hic*_ brother to me." Jangjun hiccups for the last time before he passed out. 

Donghyun isn't sure he heard him right. 


	2. Jangjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Here's the final chapter for this short AU. I hope you guys like this one.  
> I enjoyed writing this a lot and maybe, I will be writing more for Golden Child too.
> 
> 🐜🐜🐜  
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my first language  
> 🐜🐜🐜
> 
> Keep safe everyone!

Jangjun groans as he feels his temple beating so hard he thinks his brain is gonna explode. He rolls over before jerking up when he realized where he is. He looks around despite the hangover of the year, squinting his eyes a little, willing the headache away.

_How did I get home?_

The sinking weird feeling in his stomach tells him to grab his phone and see if he did anything stupid. He's been a pretty good drunk in the past, managing to get himself home, not troubling anyone. Last night was different though as he barely remembers how he got home.

He pulls his hair when he saw his call register. Donghyun being the last dialled number.

"Arghhhh Jangjun you stupid stupid stupid idiot!" He scratches his head as he chastises himself. He throws himself back to lie down, kicking and punching the air.

He tries to calm himself down after a while. He figured there's no use in beating himself up id he can't even remember what happened. So, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to recall everything that happened yesterday. And in true Jangjun fashion, he started from when he woke up.

"So I woke up when my alarm went off.. cooked beef stew.. bath.. Donghyun.. went to work.." He scratches his chin as he thinks.  
"Lost bet to Youngtaek, round of drinks on me after work.. i got really drank i can still taste the mixture of shots in my mouth a little.. called Donghyun....." Jangjun's eyes grew wide at the memory. "Donghyun helped me up the stairs....... Donghyun sitting next to me........"

And then it hits him, and hits him like a truck.

_I fucking told him I love him._

"Jangjun you stupid fuck! What the fuck!" Jangjun berates himself, pulling his own hair thinking about how he's gone absolutely mental.

"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck" he chants like a mantra, still unable to believe that he did what he did.

Years. For years he had kept it to himself. The yearning. The wanting. Everyday seeing Donghyun was a struggle for him. How does he stop himself from falling deeper and deeper into the black hole that he found himself in?

He doesn't know when it happened. He's known the younger all his life and looked after him like he would his own brother. They did everything together, from studying to chores, to looking for universities and colleges. He remember being so happy when he found out Donghyun's going to his college. The two years he was practically away from the younger was something that took a while to get used to.

He remembers welcoming Donghyun to their new apartment, just a couple of blocks away from campus. The shine on the younger's eyes at just the thought of being able to do everything together again after a while.

He remembers the weird feeling in his chest, like he felt it expand at the sight of the younger studying across from him on the dining table. He remembers wanting to reach out and hold those delicate hands whenever the younger would turn a page of his book or twirl his pen in between his fingers. He remembers swallowing on nothing at the sight of Dongyun's pout when he tries to focus on a particularly difficult math equation that he said would not be needed in his line of work when he graduates.

Jangjun caught himself wanting more. To see Donghyun more. To hold him close. To feel him more. He just wants more with Donghyun and it scared him.

It scared him so much that he had to do something about it.

His internship gave him an excuse to see him less often. He would take extra hours for extra credits just to avoid the younger. The younger voiced out his concern when Jangjun would come home super late and leave early the next morning.

Jangjun knows about Donghyun's unhealthy ways of forgetting to eat and getting little rest and the only way to make sure that Donghyun's taking care of himself is by making sure he at least has something healthy to eat. Jangjun would wake up extra early just so he could prepare food for both him and Donghyun, but really mostly having Donghyun in mind.

He would leave the house just before Donghyun's alarm go off but not before sticking a note on the fridge since that's where Donghyun usually goes first thing in the morning to get himself a glass of water. The note would always only say _"There's food in the microwave."_

Jangjun sighs.

_I really said that. I really confessed to him._

He doesn't know what to do now. He doesn't know how his confession will make his relationship with Donghyun more awkward than it already is. All he knows is the truth's already out and there's nothing more he can do about it.

Jangjun steps out of his room and went straight to the bathroom. He needs some pills for his pounding head and a serious brushing of his teeth. He can think about action plans later, when he's hangover free.

_At least I have a day to figure this out._

Boy, was he wrong.

The moment he steps out of the bathroom, the door to Donghyun's room opened.

Jangjun froze in his place, his eyes doubled in size. Donghyun has the same expression on his face.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" The older manages to ask.

"I.. I still live here?" The younger answered.

Jangjun shakes his head a little, more to get his thought straightened out than anything else.

"I mean.. a-aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Donghyun shakes his head. "I got transferred to night shift. I start tonight."

"Oh. I see.." Jangjun shuffles on his feet a little, unsure what to do next. He sees Donghyun doesn't fare any better.

"Uhm.. we.. we should talk."

Jangjun wanted to beat himself up when he said this. He's not sure why he said it and how he wish he could go back 10 seconds so he can unsay it but he knows that isn't possible.

_Maybe it needs to be said. Maybe this is something I should address. Whatever happens after this, is all up to Donghyun._

Jangjun takes Donghyun's wrist and pulls him to the couch. He sat next to the younger, leaning back, trying to get comfortable. It's probably going to be an awkward talk, he needs to at least make sure his back's comfortable.

"Donghyun-ah.. last night.."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Jangjun and Donghyun said at the same time. He sees the younger avoid his eyes and looked down on his own lap. When he's sure the other isn't gonna say more, he started talking.

"Yes. I remember what happened. I know what happened."

Donghyun looks back up at him, mouth slightly opened, perhaps thinking what to say next.

"Did you mean it?"

Jangjun takes a deep breath. There really is no use in denying it.

"Yes. I meant it. And I still mean it."

The older watches as the younger's face slowly turn scarlet and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Donghyun avoided his gaze as he rubs his own ears, willing the blush to go away.

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?" The younger ask.

"For falling.."

"Are you really?"

Jangjun thinks about the question. After a few seconds of contemplating, he opens his mouth again to speak.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. This is my truth and.. I didn't mean to not consider how you would feel when you find out about the truth.."

The younger looking at him, makes him want to just get everything off his chest. Knowing that he's listening intently only encourages him to just let it all out.

"I'm not sorry for falling for you though.. it was hard, realizing my feelings for you.. I.. I was so scared I was gonna ruin everything.. but you made it so easy.. falling for you.. and I think if I get to live another life and you're still in it, I would still fall for you.."

By this time, Donghyun has tears forming in his eyes and that made Jangjun panic a little. But he has made a resolve and there really is no going back. He'll just suffer the consequence if he has to.

"Donghyun-ah, don't cry. I don't want you to feel bad that you're not able to return it. It's okay.. really.. don't cry.." Jangjun says as he wipes away the tears from the younger's eyes. He tries to smile when Donghyun looks back at him.

"It's really okay.. I promise.."

Donghyun's own hands came to hold his, he feels the younger squeeze his hand and as much as his heart cracks a little, he feels relieved. That's all the assurance he needs.

"Hyung.."

Jangjun smiles at him, nodding his head a little encouraging the younger to go on. He's afraid his voice would shake if he speaks.

"I love you too."

**Epilogue**

Donghyun drags himself inside his shared apartment after another grueling twenty-four hour shift. He's tired and he wants to sleep but he's hungry and knows he needs to take care of his hunger before he could drift off to sleep.

He frowns when he sees the microwave empty.

Donghyun fishes his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed a message.

**You:**  
_There's no food in the microwave. I'm hungry 😔_

It took less than a minute before he got a reply.

**Jangjun ❤:**  
_I'm almost home babe. I bought food. Hang in there 😘_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated 😊
> 
> @haoships on twt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for.reading! 😊


End file.
